Aho Mengejar Baka
by Rykuzha
Summary: Ketika dua orang bodoh saling tertarik karena magnet berbentuk bundar... AoKaga Rate M untuk kata-kata kasar di dalam cerita dan fantasi berlebih.
1. Chapter 1

" _Honnou goto yusabutte / kyokugen kakehiki  
Junsui na respect / sou sa / yeh / kuraitsuke  
_ **Zengen wa tekkai suru ze / saikou ni moe sou da  
Hey! **_Hey!_ **Itsudemo matteru ze**

 _100% wo yurusareta basho (Dive into the ZONE)  
_ **Fukanou wo nugisuteta omae wo misero yo**

Kanzen na michi no naka de / masshoumen kara butsukatte  
Genkai no saki de tatakaeru  
Shoubu wa mou takusareta ze / kyuukyoku ga shihai shiau  
Shunkan wo ubai nagara  
Fumikomu ULTIMATE ZONE

 **Iro mo oto mo zenbu / keshi satte mukiau  
Namahanka ja wari komenai / yeh / jama sun na  
** _Tenshon wa MAX de touzen / chiimu wo seotte  
Hey! Hey! Nakama no tame ni tobe_

 **Subete wo butsuke sasete kureru you na (Get satisfaction)  
Girigiri no kurosu geemu / ore ga ukete tatsu**

Eien ni tsuzuki sou ni / taimu rimitto mo wasurete  
Jounetsu ga kakemeguru kooto  
Kecchaku wa mada shiranai / shouri dake shinjiteru n da  
Saigo made akirameru na  
Hibana chirasu / Light & Light

Eien ni tsuzuki sou ni / taimu rimitto mo wasurete  
Jounetsu ga kakemeguru kooto

Kanzen na michi no naka de / masshoumen kara butsukatte  
Genkai no saki de tatakaeru  
Shoubu wa mou takusareta ze / kyuukyoku ga shihai shiau  
Shunkan wo ubai nagara  
Fumikomu ULTIMATE ZONE"

 **Temee, nani hitori de tenshon agatten da? Aho ka**

* * *

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION**

 **© FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **ORIGINAL STORY**

 **© RIRYZHA**

-Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan baik dari segi plot maupun lainnya. Ide dan alurnya murni hasil dari pemikiranku pribadi. Dan aku akui ini kali pertamaku menulis cerita dengan pairing Male x Male. Bila ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi-

.

.

.

Main Cast :

\- **Aomine Daiki**

\- _Kagami Taiga_

Other Cast:

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Momoi Satsuki

\- Ayah dan Ibu Aomine

M/M

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Garing, OOC, typo, de el el.

Cerita ini terjadi ketika mereka kelas 2 SMA

"…." Percakapan

'…' Bicara dalam hati

.

.

.

" **AHO Mengejar BAKA"**

* * *

Aomine Daiki bangun dari tidurnya dengan menghentakkan selimut berwarna biru tuanya kasar disertai deru nafas yang memburu. Tangan kanannya memijat pelipis yang bercucuran keringat sementara tangan kirinya mengurut dada bidangnya yang sedang menghasilkan dentuman keras guna menurunkan tingkat kepanikan yang melandanya. Setelah beberapa menit dalam posisi tersebut akhirnya ia berhasil mengatur nafas. Seraya menghembuskan nafas lega, ia menggeser posisinya dan bersandar pada dinding.

"Aku mimpi apa barusan?" Gumamnya pada langit-langit kamar.

Kemudian arah pandangnya jatuh menuju celana bokser yang dipakainya.

"Demi buah dada Mai- _chan_ …"

Diliriknya jendela yang memberikan akses masuk untuk cahaya dari rembulan malam itu ke dalam kamarnya meski sudah ditutupi tirai. Yah,walau tirainya sekarang sedang berkibar karena terkena angin malam. Kemudian tangannya meraih ponsel yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya dan menekan tombol power. Membuat layar ponselnya mengeluarkan cahaya tepat mengenai wajahnya sehingga ia harus sedikit menyipitkan mata untuk melihat layar.

"Hebat. Aku terbangun tepat tengah malam saat bulan purnama karena mimpi basah yang nikmat namun juga mengerikan pada waktu bersamaan yang bahkan aku tidak ingat dan dalam kondisi jendela kamar yang terbuka. Apa lagi sekarang? Tiba-tiba tumbuh bulu di sekujur tubuhku dan aku berubah menjadi serigala?" Dengusnya sebal sambil meletakkan kembali ponselnya.

Kruyuuuk~

"Ah,sial! Aku lapar. Semoga saja masih ada makanan sisa makan malam tadi."

Aomine bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan menuju lemari. Dengan gerakan cepat digantinya bokser basah itu dengan yang baru dan dilemparnya celana itu ke dalam keranjang di pojok kamar tanpa perlu melihat. Lalu tangannya yang besar dan kasar karena sering bermain bola berwarna oranye itu kemudian bergerak turun untuk mengangkat sedikit kaos yang dipakainya dan menggaruk perut _six pack_ nya sambil berjalan menuju dapur. Setelah sampai di dapur, mata dan tangannya itu segera menggeledah seluruh isi lemari es dan meletakkan seluruh makanan yang didapatnya di atas meja makan.

"Satu, dua, tiga… ah,sepertinya sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin sakit perut pagi nanti karena kebanyakan makan. Memangnya aku seperti si Bakagami itu apa? Makan banyak tapi tidak pernah sakit perut." Aomine menggelengkan kepalanya saat bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

Dalam sepuluh menit makanan hasil buruan malamnya tersebut sudah berpindah ke dalam perut. Aomine kemudian menepuk pelan perut yang masih datar dengan lekukan berbentuk kotak-kotak–yang selalu membuat para wanita mimisan- tersebut sambil bersendawa. Menandakan bahwa keinginan perutnya telah terpenuhi dan saatnya kembali berlayar di atas pulau kapuknya.

"Yah, seharusnya aku menghangatkan makanannya dulu… Tapi untung saja masih enak dan bisa di makan. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menggunakan _microwave_. Dan tidak ada Bakagami di sini. Biasanya kan dia selalu menghangatkan masakannya setiap aku mau makan di rumahnya…."

' **BANG** ' ' **JDUK** '

"Siapa itu?! Maling?!"

"Maling? Sebentar Natsumi, aku ambil dulu pistolku!"

"Cepat Daisuke! Sebelum malingnya kabur!"

"Iya iya! Darimana asal suaranya?"

"Sepertinya dapur. Cepat Daisuke!"

Terdengar suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"Angkat tangan! Atau aku akan- **ASTAGA DAIKI**!"

Kedua orang tua Aomine segera menghampiri Aomine yang terduduk di kursi ruang makan sementara kepalanya tergeletak di atas meja.

"Daiki! Bangun Nak! Jawab ibu!" Ibu Aomine, Aomine Natsumi, mengguncang kasar tubuh anaknya yang belum juga merespon.

"Natsumi, cepat ambil kotak obat!" Ayah Aomine, Aomine Daisuke, segera memapah tubuh anaknya ke ruang tengah dan merebahkannya di atas sofa. Sementara ibunya segera berlari mengambil kotak obat di samping lemari es dan membawanya ke ruang tengah. Disekanya darah yang mengucur dari pelipis anaknya dengan kapas hingga bersih. Kemudian dengan kapas baru yang telah diberi alkohol, di tepukkannya kapas tersebut secara perlahan di sekitar daerah luka agar tidak infeksi. Sementara itu ayahnya mencoba membangunkan Aomine dengan mendekatkan minyak kayu putih pada hidung putranya.

"Ngh!" Aomine menggeliat.

"Daiki!"

" _Are_?" Mendengar suara nyaring kedua orang tuanya, Aomine mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melihat secara jelas wajah kedua orang tuanya yang nampak khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa, Nak?"

"Mhn. Kepalaku sakit sekali."

"Bagian mana lagi yang sakit?"

"Hanya kepalaku saja, Yah." Aomine meringis saat tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh bagian yang luka.

"Lalu kemana larinya pencuri itu, Daiki?"

"Pencuri?" Aomine mengerutkan kening.

"Iya. Tadi ada suara 'BANG'. Pasti pencurinya memukulmu dari belakang lalu kabur melalui halaman." Ayahnya segera memeriksa luar sementara ibunya duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tapi tidak ada pencuri, Bu." Aomine menatap Ibunya.

"Lalu tadi suara apa, Daiki?"

"Tadi aku pergi ke dapur mengambil makanan. Lalu setelah makan... Tunggu…" Aomine diam sambil berpikir.

"Sepertinya pencuri itu sudah kabur, Natsumi." Ayah Aomine kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di sofa seberang.

"Tapi kata Daiki tidak ada pencuri, Daisuke."

"Lalu tadi suara apa?"

"Tadi Daiki turun mencari makanan di dapur. Dan setelah makan, aku tidak tahu. Aku sendiri sedang menunggu Daiki selesai menjelaskan." Natsumi menunjuk anaknya yang masih berpikir.

"Jadi, Daiki?"

"Sebentar, Yah…. Ah!"

"Jadi?"

"….."

"Daiki?"

"Ini nikmat atau musibah?"

"Nikmat? Musibah?"

"Tidak!"

"Tidak?"

"Gak! Gak mungkin banget!" Aomine menggebrak meja.

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin?"

"Gak mungkin banget!"

"Ya tapi apa, Daiki?"

"Gak! Ini gila!"

"Siapa yang gila?"

"Aku pasti sudah gila!" Aomine menjambak rambutnya kasar.

"Oh _Kami-sama_ …. Daisuke! Pasti karena kepalanya terbentur keras anak kita jadi seperti ini!"

"Tenang, Natsumi." Daisuke mengusap puncak kepala istrinya.

"Tapi-" Ucapan Natsumi terputus oleh teriakan Aomine.

" **GAK MUNGKIN BANGET KAN SEKARANG MIMPINYA NAIK SATU TINGKAT KALO SI KAGAMI JADI ISTRI GUA!?"**

"Eh? Daiki, coba kau ulangi lagi?" Kedua orang tuanya memandang Aomine bingung.

" **GAK! KALO PACARAN GUA MASIH MAU! TAPI NIKAH?! TRUS GIMANA CARANYA BAKAGAMI NGELAHIRIN ANAK GUA SAMA DIA NANTINYA?!"**

"Aomine Daiki! Kau bicara apa barusan?!"

-Aho Mengejar Baka-

Pagi harinya…  
"Kuroko, sepertinya aku mau flu deh." Kagami mengusap kedua telapak tangannya lalu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Padahal pagi ini ia sudah mandi dengan air hangat, meminum kopi panasnya setelah sarapan dan memakai jaket sebelum keluar apartemen. Ia tidak ingin mati konyol karena kedinginan dan tidak bisa mengikuti babak akhir _Winter Cup_ nanti.

"Memangnya orang bodoh bisa terkena flu, Kagami- _kun_?" Kuroko menatap datar dari balik buku _light novel_ yang entah sudah keberapa kali dibacanya.

"Hey! Kau mengataiku bodoh?!" Kuroko mengabaikan ucapan Kagami.

"Memangnya Kagami- _kun_ bisa tahu akan terkena flu darimana?"

"Semalam tiba-tiba sekujur tubuhku menggigil. Padahal jendela kamar tertutup dan aku menyalakan pemanas ruangan." Kagami meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu sementara bola matanya melirik ke arah atas seraya mengingat.

' _Lucunya…'_ Batin Kuroko.

"Mungkin ada yang bermimpi tentang Kagami- _kun_."

"Apa hubungannya antara mimpi dan menggigil?" Kedua alis cabangnya menekuk sementara bibirnya tanpa sadar dimajukan beberapa senti.

-Cekrek-

"Apa itu?" Kagami menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri begitu mendengar suara.

"Apanya Kagami- _kun_?"

"Ah, tidak tidak. Sepertinya hanya perasaanku saja. Jadi apa hubungannya antara mimpi dan menggigil, Kuroko?" Kagami kembali fokus pada Kuroko sementara Kuroko sendiri menghela nafas dari balik buku ketika berhasil menyembunyikan ponsel yang dipakainya untuk mengambil gambar.

"Mungkin saja saat itu ada seseorang yang tengah bermimpi tentang Kagami- _kun_. Atau… mungkin sedang memakan Kagami- _kun_ bulat-bulat di dalam mimpi." Ujar Kuroko setengah berbisik sambil meremas buku di genggamannya.

' _Sepertinya aku tahu siapa.' Batin Kuroko._

"Memakanku bulat-bulat? Seperti di _anime Attack on Titan_ , begitu?" Kening Kagami kembali berkerut.

"Kagami- _kun_ … Sebaiknya kita ke gedung olahraga sekarang." Kuroko segera berdiri kemudian diikuti Kagami.

"Aa? Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak ingin terkena kemarahan pelatih. Bisa mati kita kalau pelatih menambah porsi latihan hari ini!"

Dan Kuroko berhasil menghindari pertanyaan yang mempertaruhkan akhir dari kepolosan seorang Kagami Taiga.

Sementara itu di Too…

"Astaga Dai- _chan_! Kenapa dengan wajahmu?! Kau habis berkelahi di mana?!"

"Urusai! Aku mau tidur." Aomine berjalan menjauhi pintu gerbang dan Momoi yang segera mengejarnya menuju ruang kesehatan, tempat favoritnya setiap membolos selama musim dingin.

"Tapi Dai- _chan_! Ini masih pagi dan kita ada latihan!"

"Kalau begitu hari ini aku libur latihan dulu."

"Dari kemarin pun kau selalu libur, Dai- _chan_!" Momoi menginjak kaki Aomine.

" _Itte_! Sakit, Satsuki! Kakimu itu terbuat dari apa, sih?!" Aomine mengusap kakinya.

"Salah Dai- _chan_ sendiri! Lebih memilih latihan berduaan dengan Kagamin daripada dengan tim sendiri!

"…."

"…."

"…."

"Dai- _chan_? Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

"…."

"Ah! Jadi Dai- _chan_ benar-benar suka Kagamin?"

"A-! SIAPA YANG SUKA SI ALIS CABANG TAPI JAGO MASAK DAN MAIN BASKET ITU?! DAN INI MERAH KARENA DINGIN! IYA, KARENA DINGIN!"

"Dai- _chan_ … Kau tidak bisa mengelak intuisi seorang wanita."

"WHAT THE-!"

"Ahaha, Dai- _chan_ malu-malu mau rupanya…"

"SIAPA YANG MALU - MALU?!"

"Dai- _chan_ jadi mirip Midorin." Momoi menyikut pelan Aomine yang sepertinya ingin melepas kepalanya sendiri.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si Wortel Tsunderima ituuuuuuuu!"

(*nan jauh disana, remaja laki-laki dengan surai hijaunya tiba-tiba bersin.

*Haichuuh!*

"Shin-chan bersinnya lucu sekali!"

"Diam kau, Bakao!")

Kembali ke Too…

"….."

"Haaaaa… haaaah."

"Dai- _chan_ sudah selesai teriaknya?"

"Sudah. Haah… haa…h."

"Jadi sekarang kita sudah bisa membahas tentang Kagamin?"

"SATSUKI!"

"Baiklah baiklah… Jadi ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Dai- _chan_?"

"Bisa bahas yang lainnya?" Aomine memberengut.

"Kagamin kalau begitu…"

"Kenapa Kagami terus? Lagi pula dia ada kaitannya dengan lebam dan lingkar hitam di mataku." Aomine duduk bersila di atas kasur. Kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dadanya. Wajahnya masih ditekuk.

"Eh?"

"Eh saja?"

"Kagamin memukulmu?! Dia –dia yang tidak bisa menyakiti seseorang kecuali orang tersebut memang bersalah –pasti Dai- _chan_ yang mulai!" Momoi memukul Aomine.

"Hey! Kenapa malah aku yang salah?! Lagian aku dan dia tidak beradu jotos kemarin. KAMI CUMA MAIN BASKET!" Aomine menjauh dari Momoi.

"Terus apa hubungannya dengan wajahmu?!" Teriak Momoi.

"Satsuki, berhenti teriak-teriakannya ya. Capek." Aomine segera merebahkan diri. Sementara Momoi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Padahal kan yang teriak sampe pake capslock di beberapa kata cuma dia saja.

"Terus wajahmu kenapa, Dai- _chan_?"

"Hah,jadi….."

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Begitulah, Satsuki. Aku langsung dihajar di tempat sama Ayah. Setelah itupun aku gak bisa tidur gara-gara keinget sama mimpi aneh tapi enak itu –AMPUN SATSUKI!"

"Dai- _chan_ _no Hentai_! Bisa-bisanya mimpiin Kagamin kaya gitu! Itu namanya pelecehan!"

"Heh? Pelecehan bagaimana? Aku kan cuma mimpi, belum sampe anu-anu beneran –IYA AMPUN AKU GAK NGOMONG APA-APA!"

"Lalu sejak kapan Dai- _chan_ mulai mimpi Kagamin?"

"Sepertinya baru semalam saja." Aomine memainkan tirai ruang kesehatan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hm?"

"Dua kali…"

"Dai- _chan_ … Nanti aku bakar majalah-"

"OKE OKE! HAMPIR TIAP HARI SEMENJAK BEBERAPA BULAN LALU! Puas kau, Satsuki?!" Tatap Aomine nyalang walau pipinya sendiri merah padam.

"Ahaha ternyata sekarang Dai- _chan_ udah gak suka _oppai_ lagi?" Momoi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Enak aja! Gua masih suka boing-boing ya, Satsuki. Cuma gak tahu kenapa tiap liat wajah lucu, abs dan bokongnya Kagami sama denger suaranya aja gua jadi _turn on_ \- SHIT! Gua kelepasan ngomong!" Aomine membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok.

"Jadi sekarang Dai- _chan_ ngaku kalau Dai- _chan_ hvmv dan suka sama Kagamin?" Momoi menyeringai begitu melihat ekspresi teman masa kecilnya yang seperti ikan menjelang ajalnya.

"Berarti aku harus lapor ke Tetsu- _kun_ –"

"BENTAR!" Aomine segera merebut ponsel merah muda di tangan Momoi dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana.

" _Mou_ , Dai- _chan_! Kembalikan ponselku!"

"Kenapa harus laporan sama Tetsu?"

"Karena kau butuh restu dari Tetsu- _kun_ dan anak-anak Seirin lainnya sebelum memacari Kagamin, duh." Momoi mengatakan hal yang masuk akal, kan?

"Restu? Bukannya kalo minta restu itu sama orang tuanya langsung ya, Satsuki?" Aomine menggaruk tengkuknya sementara Momoi menatap Aomine seksama.

"Satsuki?" Tak mendapat jawaban, Aomine menepuk pundak Momoi.

"Dai- _chan_ ternyata serius sama Kagamin! Kya~ Bahkan mau langsung menikahinya. _Yokatta_! Akhirnya Dai- _chan_ bertaubat!" Momoi memeluk Aomine erat sementara yang dipeluk masih mencerna perkataannya.

"EH?! SIAPA BILANG GUA MAU NGELAMAR SI BAKAGAMI?! DAN APA MAKSUDNYA BERTAUBAT?!"

-Aho Mengejar Baka-

Tring!

' _Hari ini aku gabisa 1 on 1. Dihajar habis-habisan sama Satsuki karena kebanyakan bolos dan teriak-teriak di ruang kesehatan.'_

Baru saja Kagami mau membalas pesan tersebut, Kuroko menepuk pundaknya.

"Pesan dari siapa Kagami- _kun_?"

.

.

.

"ASDFGHJKL! Kuroko!" Kagami menjerit unyu.

"Ya Kagami- _kun_?" Kuroko memasang wajah tanpa dosa walau _innerself_ -nya sedang tertawa nista.

"KAU-! Hah, sudahlah. Ada apa?" Bahu Kagami merosot turun. Dipandanginya layar ponsel yang masih menunjukkan isi pesan dari Aomine.

"Kagami- _kun_ tidak membalas pesan Aomine- _kun_?"

"Nah, nanti saja." Kagami segera memasukkan ponsel merahnya ke dalam saku celana dan menyandarkan dagunya pada meja. Kedua tangannya bertengger malas pada meja.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?"

"Sejak kapan Aomine menggunakan kata 'aku' pada Kagami- _kun_?"

"Aku… tidak ingat. Mungkin setengah tahun yang lalu. Memangnya ada yang salah ya, Kuroko?" Tatap Kagami bingung. Kuroko hanya menggeleng.

' _Pendekatan yang bagus, Aomine-kun. Padahal dia bilang tidak mau dekat-dekat apa lagi akrab dengan Kagami-kun. Tapi malah pakai aku-kamu. Dasar licik.'_ Batin Kuroko.

"Kupikir kalian bukan teman?"

"Nah… memang bukan teman. Tapi Aho bilang pakai aku-kamu biar lebih sopan saja kalau di dengar Natsumi- _san_ dan Daisuke- _san_. Dan sepertinya jadi kebiasaan." Kagami memandang keluar jendela.

' _Si dekil ini ternyata pintar modus juga. Mana bawa-bawa nama orang tua pula.'_ Terdengar bunyi seperti penggaris yang patah.

"Errr… Kau sehat, Kuroko?" Tubuh Kagami bergetar saat melihat gumpalan hitam menyelimuti teman 'bayangan'-nya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kagami- _kun_. Jadi Kagami- _kun_ sudah kenal dengan orang tuanya Aomine- _kun_?"

"I-iya. Dan s-sekitar dua bulan lalu Aomine mengajakku main _games_ di rumahnya. Iya." Kagami bergerak mundur begitu gumpalan itu makin pekat dan muncul beberapa kilatan petir di sana.

"Cuma main _games_?"

"I-iya… C-cuma main _games_ dan makan malam."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Tiba-tiba semua gumpalan itu menghilang berganti dengan matahari terbit.

' _Kuroko sekarang bisa ngendaliin cuaca dan iklim? Hebat! Kapan-kapan aku mau request angin puting beliung buat nerbangin semua prku ah.'_ Kagami menghembuskan nafas lega.

"K-kuroko… Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita pulang. Kelas juga sudah sepi." Dengan cepat Kagami merapikan alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Keduanya lalu berdiri dan berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas.

Tring!

"Sebentar, Kagami-kun. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk." Kagami berhenti dua langkah di depan Kuroko yang sedang membuka pesan.

' _Tetsu-kun! Temui aku di Majiba! Ada yang ingin aku diskusikan! Aku tunggu ya! Jaa~ 33'_

"Ada apa Kuroko?"

"Sepertinya Kagami- _kun_ pulang duluan saja. Aku ada keperluan sebentar." Kuroko memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas dan berjalan di sebelah Kagami. Keduanya kemudian berjalan dalam keheningan hingga depan pintu gerbang.

" _Souka_ … Kalau begitu aku duluan ya! _See ya_ , Kuroko!" Kagami berlari menjauhi area sekolah sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah Kuroko yang masih diam di tempat.

"Nah, saatnya memberi pelajaran pada Aomine- _kun_. Khukhukhu!~"

.

.

.

"Satsuki, mau sampai kapan kita menunggu Tetsu? Gara-gara kau aku harus membatalkan _1 on 1_ dengan Bakagami. Padahal kan aku mau menendang bokongnya- _FUCK_! Tetsu, sakit!" Aomine meringis sambil mengusap pinggangnya yang di _ignite pass_ oleh Kuroko.

"Tetsu- _kun_ ~"

" _Doumo_ , Momoi- _san_ , Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko berojigi kemudian duduk di samping Aomine. Tak lupa _vanilla milkshake_ yang dipesannya sebelum datang ke meja tempat Momoi dan Aomine menunggu sudah tergenggam manis di tangannya.

"Tetsu! Kalau menyapa itu yang benar. Masa datang-datang kau main pukul saja?!" Aomine mengomel sambil melanjutkan makan.

"Aku tidak akan memukul Aomine- _kun_ kalau bukan karena Aomine- _kun_ sedang membicarakan hal yang tidak pantas."

"Hey! Kan aku cuma bilang bokong- OH KAMI-SAMA! LAMA – LAMA TULANGKU RETAK SEMUA!"

"Dai- _chan_ jangan berisik!" Momoi mendesis melihat kelakuan Aomine yang berteriak-teriak seperti di hutan.

Kuroko mengabaikan Aomine yang hampir menangis karena tulang keringnya di tendang dari bawah meja dan menatap Momoi.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Momoi- _san_?" Momoi segera menarik Kuroko untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Nah! Begini Tetsu- _kun_ … pssssst psssssttt pssstttt pssssst. Kau tahu kan. Nah lalu blablablabla blablabla blablablabla." Momoi berbisik pada Kuroko yang… entah memahaminya atau tidak. Karena tatapan Kuroko datar. Yah, memang biasanya datar juga sih.

"Oi Satsuki. Kau bicara atau merapal mantra?" Aomine yang sudah selesai makan menatap heran duo iblis itu.

"Dai- _chan_ diam saja deh! Ini juga demi kelangsungan hubunganmu dengan Kagamin." Momoi mendelik.

"Maaf memotong, Momoi- _san_. Tapi sepertinya kita tidak perlu sampai melakukan hal itu." Kuroko menggenggam tangan Momoi sebentar.

"Kau bisa mengerti apa yang penyihir itu bisikkan, Tetsu?" Aomine berbisik. Terperangah dengan Kuroko yang bisa mencerna apa yang dijabarkan oleh gadis dengan surai merah muda di hadapan mereka. Sementara penyihir yang di maksud Aomine tengah bertualang di lalaland karena tangannya baru saja digenggam oleh Kuroko sambil ber-kya! ria.

"Sebenarnya tidak semuanya, Aomine- _kun_. Dan jangan sampai Momoi- _san_ mendengar apa yang kau katakan tentangnya." Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"Heh, biar saja. Kau tidak merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi aku yang diusik setiap hari olehnya."

"Itu urusanmu, Aomine- _kun_."

"Tetsu- _teme_!"

"Baiklah. Sampai di mana kita?" Momoi sudah kembali dari perjalanan panjangnya dan kembali bergabung dengan wajah yang sumringah.

"Sepertinya kita tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa, Momoi- _san_."

"EEHH?! Terus gimana hubungan Dai- _chan_ dan Kagamin?!" Ujar Momoi panik.

"Percayakan saja dengan Aomine- _kun_."

"Dengan _ganguro_ bodoh mesum pecinta _oppai_ besar ini?!" Momoi menunjuk tepat di wajah Aomine.

"Hey! _Oppai_ itu anugerah dari Tuhan!" Ujar Aomine sambil membuat isyarat _boing-boing_ dengan kedua tangannya.

' _BUAGH!_ '

"Aomine- _kun_ , Momoi- _san_ … sebaiknya kalian memelankan suara sebelum kita dilempar keluar dari sini."

"Oops! _Gomenne_ Tetsu- _kun_.."

"Kenapa cuma aku yang dipukul, Tetsu- _teme_!?"

"Mana mungkin aku memukul perempuan, Aomine- _kun_."

"Benar kata Tetsu- _kun_ , Dai- _chan_!"

" _Urusai_! Aku mau pulang saja. Bisa habis badanku kalau aku berlama-lama di sini." Aomine berjalan keluar dengan menghentakkan kaki.

"Padahal aku belum membuat perhitungan dengan Aomine- _kun_." Keduanya melihat bayangan Aomine hilang di kegelapan dari balik kaca.

"Tenang saja, Tetsu- _kun_! Serahkan saja padaku."

"Aku tunggu kabarnya kalau begitu, Momoi- _san_." Ujarnya sedikit membungkukkan badan.

"Oh ya Momoi- _san_ …" Kuroko berhenti sejenak untuk meminum _vanilla milkshake_ -nya hingga tetes terakhir.

"Ada apa, Tetsu- _kun_?" Alis Momoi terangkat sedikit.

"Apa Momoi- _san_ tahu kalau Aomine- _kun_ sendiri tanpa sadar sudah melakukan pendekatan pada Kagami- _kun_ sejak enam bulan lalu?"

"Eh?"

"…."

"EH?! Serius?! Tetsu- _kun_ tahu dari mana?!" Momoi menjerit tertahan.

"Dari Kagami- _kun_. Kagami- _kun_ bilang Aomine- _kun_ memintanya untuk berbicara dengan panggilan aku-kamu. Bukan lu-gua seperti sebelumnya." Sementara Momoi masih mengolah informasi yang didapatnya, Kuroko tengah memandangi antrian di depan kasir yang mulai menyusut.

"Dan apa Momoi- _san_ juga sudah dengar kalau Aomine- _kun_ mengajak Kagami- _kun_ ke rumahnya sejak dua bulan lalu?"

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

' _BOOM_ '

Dan bom pun meledak.

Momoi menjerit kesetanan di tempat duduknya setelah Kuroko selesai membayar _vanilla milkshake_ dan melenggang pergi keluar Majiba. Meninggalkan Momoi yang dikira orang gila oleh para _staff_ dan pengunjung restoran cepat saji tersebut.

* * *

Hai minna!

Apa kabarnya?

Semoga baik dan tidak stress sepertiku sekarang ;-; *hiks

Betewe… Aslinya aku mau buat ini jadi one-shot. Sumpah! Demi dakinya bang Aho dan alis cabangnya Aa Gami! (Aomine: Hey! Ini bukan daki! | Kagami: Apa salah alisku, Tuhan!?)

Tapi berhubung aku merasa tidak sanggup –(Aomine: Alah,bilang saja author males! *kemudian Aomine mati dicipok gunting)- makanya aku putuskan jadi beberapa chapter.

Dan untuk informasi bila ada yang bertanya:

-Thor, apa hubungannya lagu pembuka di depan dengan cerita ini?

Maka jawabanku simpel:

-Sepertinya gak ada. Hehehe *garuk tembok

Boong ding! Aku masih belum tahu apa ada hubungan di antara keduanya. Malah masih mikir juga kenapa bisa nyantumin itu lagu? (Aomine/Kagami : *sweatdrop*)

Erm, adasih. Lagu ini sebagai pengiring selama aku menulis cerita ini. Tepatnya jadi mood booster tersendiri apalagi nulis ini sambil bayangin mereka nganu-anu karena suara mereka yang sekseeh –Authornya hentai!-

-Kenapa Aomine di sini sangat dinistakan?

(Aomine: Iya! Gua gak terima! Masa cuma gua yang tersakiti?!

Kagami: Yang sabar ya, Aho. Semua pasti ada hikmahnya. *ngelus kepala Aomine

Aomine: Kau memang malaikatku, Kagami! *menerjang Kagami

*uhuk* jangan bermesraan di sini kalian berdua!)

Jawaban Author:

-Karena Author tidak terima mengapa chemistry kalian sangat klik di lagu itu!? *ROAR

*ROAR

*ROAR

Aomine/Kagami: Author! Cepat padamkan api yang keluar dari mulutmu itu!

Kuroko: Maaf readers, sepertinya sesi ini dicut dulu guna menunggu hingga Authornya tenang

AAAAND CUT!

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Author-san? *SLURP

-Iya. Kuroko? *CKRIS

-Kenapa aku sangat OOC tadi? *SLURP

-EH?! SERIUS? Padahal aku sudah berusaha agar tidak terlalu lebay menulis bagian peranmu tadi. *CKRIS

-Begitukah? Sepertinya aku hanya bisa pasrah. *SLURP

-Author-chan! Kenapa aku seperti orang gila di situ?! *BA-DUMP

-Satsuki kan memang sinting. *OM TELOLET OM!

-Dai-chan! *BA-DUMP

-Apa nenek sihir? *OM TELOLET OM!

*Ganguro mesum! *BA-DUMP

-Woi itu siapa yang teriak OM TELOLET OM?! *CKRIS

-Gua! Masalah? *OM TELOLET OM!

-Gak sih *CKRIS

-A-ano… Author?

-Iya Kagami? *CKRIS

-Kenapa ada backsoundnya setiap kalian ngomong daritadi?

-Lagi kepengen. *CKRIS

-E-eh… Terserah kalian saja kalau begitu.

.

.

.

Kagami: Baiklah… Karena tidak ada yang mau mengakhiri sesi hari ini, biar aku sendiri saja.

Yosh! Minna! Terima kasih telah membaca cerita gaje ini! *membungkuk *lalu kasih senyum 1000000watt


	2. Chapter 2

**ReRaibu :** thanks buat reviewnya :*

And problematika mengenai bahasa darimana lo-gue dan aku-kamu sebaiknya kita kesampingkan dulu mengingat ada yang harus kita selamatkan dari setan gosong mesum! /padahal dalam hati sangat menantikan mereka nganu-nganu *plak*

Dan sepertinya om(?) Fujimaki tidak bisa memberi Kagami Taiga saat ini karena ia masih menjalani kontrak untuk Last Game The Movie *hiks*

 **HaremKagamiLove :** ay ay Kapten! Maafkeun baru bisa sekarang karena semua ide selalu vanish setiap SUDAH DI DEPAN LAPTOP DAN ITU MENGERIKAN! (Maaf thor, itu capslocknya jebol) *ehm*

 **amka :** aww, sorry… my bad! Thanks for reminder *chuu* /ditangkis

Dan untuk rate M nya…. Arggghhhh kokoro-ku ndak kuat mboke! Aku gak rela Kagami di ena-ena bang daki!

 **withoutsmile :** sippp aku lanjutkan!

 **melani. :** wkwkwk makasih makasih. Aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

* * *

Yeah~ Teen Top is back

Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala

Let's go

Eoneu nal uyeonhi neoreul cheoeum bon sungan cheot nune banhaebeoryeo nun doragangeoya

Nado naega ireol jureun jeongmal mollasseo sarangi chajawasseo oeroun naegero

Geurae mwo sesange yeppeun yeojan manha geu jungeseodo neon namdalla  
Dadeul injeonghaji geunde itji neon yeppeodo neomu yeppeo  
Waenji moreuge neoui gin saengmeorineun kkot hyanggiga nal geot gata  
Michigenne neo ttaeme na dol geot gata

Gin saengmeori geunyeo nun gamado saenggangnane  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo jeongsin nagal geot gata  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo wae iri bogopeungeonji  
Na eotteokhae ije eotteokhaeya haeyo

Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Oh baby you got me crazy  
Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Oh baby you got me crazy

Gin saengmeori geunyeo biga naeril ttaemyeon yunanhi saenggagi naneun geunyeo  
Hwajanggiga eomneun ssaengeori deoukdeo yeppeotdeon geunyeo  
Geunyeoga tteonan dwiro saenggage bani punyeom  
Chueoge jeojeo bamsae sul pumyeon gin meoril pulmyeo naege dagawajwo  
Dasi tto geudae hyanggireul naege jwo  
Ni yeope geu namjan nugunde neomu johaboyeo bae apeuge  
Geureom nan ije eotteokhae geunyang mollamollamollamollamolla  
Saranghandan gobaek han beon jedaero motaetjanha na  
Geu namjaneun neoreul saranghaneun ge aniya  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo nun gamado saenggangnane  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo jeongsin nagal geot gata  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo wae iri bogopeungeonji  
Na eotteokhae ije eotteokhaeya haeyo

Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Oh baby you got me crazy  
Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Oh baby you got me crazy

Nan naege cheoeumiyeosseo ireoke saranghan ge  
Wae geuri nae mameul moreuneungeoya

Juwireul maemdolgo maemdoratjanha  
Neon nal moreugo itjanha neoman baraboneun nal

Gin saengmeori geunyeo nun gamado saenggangnane  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo jeongsin nagal geot gata  
Gin saengmeori geunyeo wae iri bogopeungeonji  
Na eotteokhae ije eotteokhaeya haeyo

Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala  
Oh baby you got me crazy  
Lalalalala Lalalalala Lalalalala

Gin saengmeori geunyeo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lagu pembuka sudah di kumandangkan, jadi… apa lagi sekarang?

Ah sudahlah…. Saatnya kita mulai panggung drama ini saja sepertinya…

KIRITSU! REI! LOCK ON! (SALAH ANIME WOY!)

* * *

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION**

 **© FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **ORIGINAL STORY**

 **© RIRYZHA**

-Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan baik dari segi plot maupun lainnya. Ide dan alurnya murni hasil dari pemikiranku pribadi. Dan aku akui ini kali pertamaku menulis cerita dengan pairing Male x Male. Bila ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi-

.

.

.

Main Cast :

\- **Aomine Daiki**

\- _Kagami Taiga_

Other Cast:

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Momoi Satsuki

-etc.

M/M

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Garing,OOC,typo,de el el.

Cerita ini terjadi ketika mereka kelas 2 SMA

"…." Percakapan

'…' Bicara dalam hati

'… _..' Celotehan Author_

.

.

.

" **AHO Mengejar BAKA"**

* * *

"Dai- _chan_ … Dai- _chan_ … Ada yang baru loh~" Momoi Satsuki masuk ke dalam kamar Aomine yang berantakan seperti kapal pecah yang di hantam ombak lalu di terbangkan angin puting beliung. Jangan bayangkan sekacau apa bentuk dan rupanya.

"Satsuki berisik! Iklan itu udah gak jaman lagi…" Tampak **seonggok** daging yang lupa di angkat hingga menghitam tiada tanding tengah berbaring di atas kasur dengan majalah bergambar wanita dengan kostum _neko_ yang cukup minim bahan. Hanya berupa telinga kucing, kalung bandul, dan kain tipis yang menutupi lekuk tubuh sang wanita.

' _Jangan di bayangkan. Apalagi kalau membayangkan saat Kagami Taiga yang berpose demikian. Bisa menyebabkan kejang, tegang, dan nagih.'_

"Hm Dai- _chan_ sok anak jaman nih…" Momoi duduk di atas kursi depan meja belajar milik Aomine yang bisa kalian pastikan tidak pernah di gunakan kecuali saat di todong dengan korek api yang diletakkan di bawah koleksi majalahnya beserta bensin.

"Aku memang anak gahool, Sat."

'Anjir lu kata gua bangsat?!' Bathin Satsuki.

"Lu ngapain gangguin minggu tenang gua?" Matanya masih tak beralih dari majalah Jahannam itu.

"Mau ngajakin lu _double date_ dong. Kan gua setia kawan." Ujar Momoi dengan senyum ala peps*dent.

"Alah. Paling juga ujung – ujungnya jadi kacung lu buat bawain belanjaan."

"Aku serius Dai- _chan_!"

"Jawabannya tetep engga."

"Souka… Jaa~ kalau begitu aku harus bilang Kagamin kalau Dai- _chan_ gabisa nemenin dia beli baju."

'GDUBRAK'

'GRASAK'

' _GDBOOM'_

' **BOOMBAYAH'**

' _Maaf abaikan yang terakhir. Itu di luar naskah.'_

"Aku udah siap Sat."

Aomine berdiri di hadapan Momoi dengan celana jeans berwarna abu – abu, kaos hitam, jaket biru tuanya dan sepatu nike berwarna hitam di tangan. Rambut biru tuanya sudah di sisir rapi bahkan tak lupa sikat gigi dan memakai wewangian.

"Hehehe, dengan satu kata _magic_ saja bisa membuat Dai- _chan_ takluk ya."

" _Sabodo teuing_ , Satsuki. Cepetan berangkat sebelum Kagami kelamaan nunggu."

Aomine melenggang keluar kamar di ikuti Momoi. Setelah pamit dengan Ibunya yang sedang menonton tv dan memakai alas kaki, mereka segera berangkat ke tempat mereka janjian yaitu Stasiun Ginza.

.

.

Di pojokan stasiun nampak duo merah biru tengah memandangi sebuah papan dengan gambar denah daerah Ginza dengan spesifikasi detailnya menjabarkan tentang pertokoan, café dan event yang berada di sana.

"Jadi, kita kemana dulu, Kuroko?" Tanya si surai merah dengan tinggi menjulang. Berbanding terbalik dengan teman perjalanan di sebelahnya.

'Kenapa aku merasa author sedang menghinaku ya?' Bathin Kuroko.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kita membeli pakaian santai dulu. Bukankah kau bilang Ayahmu cukup cerewet dengan setelan pakaian harianmu selama ini?" Kuroko melirik ke arah si surai merah dan memandanginya dari kepala hingga ujung kuku. 'Bentar, ralat. Kukunya Kagami- _kun_ kan tertutup oleh sepatu converse merahnya.' Bathinnya lagi mengkoreksi kesalahan author pada kalimat sebelumnya.

"Yah… Aku tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran pak tua itu. Bukankah style seperti ini tidak masalah? Benar kan Kuroko?" Kagami memandangi pakaian yang di kenakannya dengan heran. Kaus berwarna hitam dengan kemeja lengan panjang dengan motif kotak – kotak berwarna merah putih yang tidak di kancing melekat pas di tubuhnya. Lalu di padukan dengan celana jeans dengan warna biru yang mulai pudar dan sepatu conversenya.

"Aku tidak melihat ada masalah dengan pakaianmu saat ini kalau memang tujuannya untuk bersantai, Kagami- _kun_." 'Setelan untuk bersantainya saja sudah membuatnya keren begini, kok!'

"Tapi sepertinya ayahmu ingin kau terlihat lebih rapi di hadapan koleganya. Seperti Akashi- _kun_ selama ini yang sering sekali memakai jas." Sambungnya.

"Hah, merepotkan sekali." Gerutunya.

Sementara Kagami masih menggumamkan sesuatu, Kuroko tengah membayangkan bagaimana penampilan Kagami jika memakai setelan jas dan sepatu pantofel mengkilap layaknya seorang eksekutif muda.

' _Please, kalian para pembaca jangan ikut bermimpi seperti Kuroko. Saya tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas imajinasi kalian nantinya.'_

-Aho Mengejar Baka-

Aomine dan Momoi tengah duduk di dalam kereta yang hampir sampai di Stasiun Ginza dengan wajah tidak sabar. Keduanya bergumam hal tidak jelas sambil memainkan jari – jari mereka berharap kereta segera berhenti dan mereka segera keluar dari kereta agar bisa melihat *uhuk* Sang Pujaan Hati masing – masing. Begitu kereta mengumumkan kedatangannya ke Stasiun Ginza dan pintu kereta di buka, keduanya segera berlari melewati pintu dan mencari target _kencan_ mereka yang ternyata sedang berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Mengabaikan omelan dari para pengguna kereta lainnya yang tidak sengaja mereka tabrak, keduanya berjalan sambil merapikan tampilan ke arah Sang Duo Cahaya – Bayangan yang masih tidak menyadari kedatangan kereta mereka.

"Tetsu- _kun_! Kagamin!"

Keduanya menoleh saat Momoi memanggil.

"Yo, Tetsu, Baka." Sapa Aomine.

"Doumo, Momoi- _san_ , Aomine- _kun_."

"Yo, Momoi, Aho."

Jawab keduanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan, Baka?" Aomine mengalungkan lengan kirinya ke pundak Kagami yang tengah menggigit kuku ibu jarinya sendiri tanpa sadar.

Tidak menyadari suara dengusan dari Kuroko dan Momoi serta seringai bahagia dari Aomine, Kagami mengeluarkan sebuah pertanyaan,"Aho, emang aku jelek ya?"

' **DOENG!'**

Aomine gelagapan memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus di berikan kepada gebetannya. Ia tahu mulutnya ini tak pernah ada remnya karena sudah rusak sejak entah kapan. Dan ia tidak ingin membuat jawaban yang tidak menyenangkan Kagami. Sementara itu Momoi dan Kuroko menahan tawa sambil memalingkan muka ke arah papan pengumuman saat Aomine memberikan tatapan memohon kepada mereka.

"A-a… Ganteng kok." Aomine menelan bulat – bulat rasa malunya sambil memberikan cengiran kepada Kagami.

"Bahkan lebih ganteng daripada kamu?"

"Oke aku tarik kata – kataku barusan." Aomine mendengus sebal. Dia kan di sini sebagai _Seme_. Jadi mana mungkin Kagami yang _Uke_ lebih ganteng daripada dia. Kagami itu lebih cocok di sebut imut.

"Jadi, aku beneran jelek?" Tanya Kagami lagi dengan wajah sayu layaknya anak anjing yang di larang bermain oleh majikannya.

"Kau itu imut." Oke, sepertinya Aomine memang tidak bisa memfilter omongannya. Terutama kalau Kagami menatapnya seimut ini.

"HAH?! Kau itu yang IMUT, Aomine. Item Mutlak." Kagami, Kuroko dan Momoi terjungkal sambil memegangi perut mereka yang sakit karena terlalu kencang tertawa.

'Untung gua sayang and cinta sama lu. Kalo engga udah gua cium lu.' Bathin Aomine.

' _Bentar deh. Trus apa bedanya kalo gitu?'_

"Sudah, lebih baik kita mulai sekarang atau keburu malam." Momoi menengahi sebelum teman kecilnya makin kehilangan muka.

Dan mereka pun memulai perburuan baju untuk seorang Kagami Taiga.

-Aho Mengejar Baka-

"Momoi, apa kau yakin ini tidak berlebihan?" Kagami memandangi tas – tas kantung yang di bawa dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenang saja Kagamin! Lagi pula bukankah di rumahmu tidak ada setelan jas selain yang pernah kau pakai setahun lalu? Pastinya sudah agak kekecilan." Kagami hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah.

"Aomine- _kun_? Kau masih hidup?" Kuroko menepuk pelan lengan Aomine yang berjalan sempoyongan di sampingnya.

"Aku masih menginjak bumi, Tetsu. Tenang saja." Jawabnya dengan wajah sumringah.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan di belakang Kagami dan Momoi yang sedang membicarakan tentang tujuan mereka selanjutnya.

"Tapi sepertinya rohmu sudah sampai ke surga, Aomine- _kun_. Aku bahkan meragukan mengapa Tuhan mau hamba sepertimu menginjak surga."

"Kali ini aku akan mengabaikan hinaanmu, Tetsu. Biarkan aku berbahagia." Aomine mendorong pelan Kuroko dan berjalan menuju Kagami.

"Ada apa, Aho?" Tanya Kagami ketika Aomine merangkulnya.

"Tidak ada apa – apa." Kagami mengernyit bingung melihat raut bahagia yang terpatri di wajah Aomine.

"Kalian dulu pernah bilang Aho paling tidak suka di ajak berbelanja." Ujar Kagami kepada Momoi dan Kuroko.

"Tapi mengapa wajahnya terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan lotre?" Sambungnya.

"Anggap saja ia sedang beruntung, Kagamin." Momoi tertawa.

"Beruntung?" Kerut di dahi Kagami semakin jelas.

"Tidak usah terlalu di fikirkan, Kagami- _kun_. Jangan sampai otakmu mengebul karena terlalu banyak berfikir." Kuroko menepuk pelan punggung Kagami.

"Oi!"

"Jadi, kemana kita selanjutnya?" Kuroko mengabaikan omelan Kagami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat untuk makan? Kebetulan sejak siang kita belum makan apapun." Terdengar suara keroncongan dari perut mereka menyebabkan ketiganya tertawa.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau makan di tempatku saja? Aku akan memasak sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena kalian mau menemanikun hari ini." Kagami menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'tolong kabulkan keinginan anak malang ini'.

'Lama – lama kau bisa membuatku semakin belok, Kagami- _kun_.' Kuroko.

'Kuatkan hambamu ini, Tuhan! Aku ingin setia sama Tetsu- _kun_.' Momoi.

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!" Aomine menarik Kagami menuju stasiun.

"Perhatikan langkahmu atau kau akan mencium aspal, Aho." Sambil menggelengkan kepala, Kagami kemudian tersenyum dan mulai menuntun Aomine berjalan mendahului Kuroko dan Momoi menuju stasiun. Meninggalkan keduanya yang membatu.

"Tetsu- _kun_..."

"Jangan di ucapkan Momoi- _san_."

Setelah keempatnya sampai di stasiun, mereka menunggu beberapa saat hingga kereta sampai di stasiun dan masuk begitu penumpang kereta sudah keluar semua dari gerbong. Kagami dan Aomine duduk berdampingan dengan sadar atau tidak keduanya masih berpegangan tangan. Sementara Kuroko dan Momoi duduk di seberang menatap tidak percaya ke arah dua tangan yang saling menggenggam tersebut.

"Momoi, apa kau yakin si Aho ini tidak sedang mabuk?" Tanya Kagami membuyarkan konsentrasi keduanya. Sementara Aomine sendiri sedang mengarungi samudra 'khayalan' cinta.

"Kita sejak tadi tidak minum hal yang aneh, Kagamin."

"Memangnya kalian tidak khawatir dengan Aomine? Lihat dia. Roh nya seperti hilang dari jasad!" Kagami menunjuk Aomine dengan tangannya yang bebas.

"Aomine- _kun_ akan baik – baik saja, Kagami- _kun_."

"Hah, baiklah kalau kalian bilang begitu." Kagami menghela nafas.

Dan perjalanan mereka pun hanya di iringi suara gerbong kereta yang berguncang.

-Aho Mengejar Baka-

Hari ini merupakan hari keberuntungan milik Aomine seorang. Fikirnya. Bayangkan saja, kencan dengan Kagami! Baiklah. Tidak bisa di sebut kencan juga karena mereka belum berpacaran. Ah, masa bodo lah! Asal dirinya bahagia. Hal pertama yang membuatnya bahagia ialah ketika melihat Kagami dari kejauhan dengan pakaian keren! Tidak seperti pertemuan mereka yang hanya seputar lapangan dan basket yang membuat ia cuma bisa melihat Kagami dengan celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan.

' _Hanya kau bilang?!'_

Baiklah! Baiklah! Kagami dengan celana pendek dan kaus tanpa lengan saja sudah membuatnya gerah. Iman dan pertahanannya seakan di goda oleh lelehan keringat yang dengan seenaknya jatuh membelai kulit yang sedikit terbakar matahari milik Kagami. Membuat Aomine ingin sekali menggantikannya. Oke, jangan sampai tegang karena memikirkannya! Aomine mengepalkan tangan.

"Kau baik – baik saja, Aomine?" Aomine menoleh ke asal suara.

Ah, ia lupa sekarang mereka sedang dalam perjalanan menuju apartemen milik Kagami.

"Ya." Jawab sekenanya.

Dan Kagami pun kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke arah jalan. Tidak menyadari wajah Aomine yang memerah ketika ia sadar mereka masih bergandengan tangan.

'Oh, Kami- _sama_. Terima kasih atas hari yang indah ini.'

Aomine memandang wajah Kagami yang tenang dan tersenyum ketika ia melihat sekumpulan anak SMP tengah bermain basket di lapangan dekat rumahnya. Andai saja ia bisa membuat Kagami tersenyum setiap saat hanya padanya…

Kembali ke masalah pakaian.

 _Shopping_ kali ini merupakan hal yang paling menyenangkan di banding saat di paksa Satsuki membawa barang belanjaan miliknya. Pertama, karena ia tidak harus membawa barang. Kagami bukan makhluk lemah yang harus di bawakan belanjaanya. Yah, walau Aomine sendiri dengan senang hati akan membawakannya.

' _Someone gettin' cheesy here~'_

'Aku tidak mengerti apa artinya Author.'

' _Well, dasar Aho.'_

'Hei!'

Kedua, mata Aomine di manjakan oleh Kagami dan segala macam pakaian yang di cobanya saat berbelanja tadi! Mulai dari kemeja, jas, _baggy pants_ , celana bahan, sepatu pantofel, ahh… Aomine tidak bisa terlalu mengingat. Yang jelas Kagami-nya keren dengan setelan pakaian formal. Apalagi di tambah dengan rambutnya yang di buat klimis. Membuat dirinya ingin sekali merobek segala bahan yang melekat di tubuh Kagami, mencengkram rambut gradasi itu hingga berantakan, membuat jarinya menari – nari di seluruh tubuh Kagami tanpa terkecuali, dan membuat Kagami menggeram nikmat- Oh tidak! Sepertinya Aomine sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi!

"Aku pinjam kamar mandimu, Kagami!"

"Tisu toilet ada di lemari samping kaca, Aomine!"

Dan Aomine segera berlari melewati Kagami, Kuroko dan Momoi yang baru saja meletakkan sepatu mereka ke dalam rak di samping pintu.

"Sepertinya ia aneh sejak tadi karena ingin ke kamar mandi." Gumam Kagami namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Kuroko dan Momoi.

"Aku ke kamar dulu untuk meletakkan kantung – kantung ini. Kalian duduk saja dulu di ruang tengah." Kagami berjalan menuju pintu yang berada di ujung lorong. Meninggalkan Kuroko dan Momoi di depan rak sepatu dengan muka _speechless_.

'Oh, Kagami- _kun_ /Kagamin… Kau terlalu polos hingga tidak sadar oleh tatapan buas Aomine- _kun_ /Dai- _chan_ sejak awal bertemu.'

* * *

Aaaannnnnd Done!

Well maafkeun kalau hasilnya sungguh sungguh mengecewakan! ;-;

Aku selalu kehabisan ide akhir – akhir ini. Padahal sudah mencari ilmu sampai ke ujung kuota /loh?

Dan hanya ide ini saja yang terlintas, well enggak sih. Lebih tepatnya begitu sudah di depan lepi, aku tinggal menyerahkan semua kepada jari jariku. Dan inilah hasil dari kemampuan mereka.

Dan lagi – lagi untuk lagu.

Entah kenapa selalu tidak nyambung ya? LOL

Aku mencantumkan lagu ini berhubung dengan ide yang ku dapat ketika melihat video dari tumblr.

Yap, Video MMD Kuroko no Basuke dengan lagu Teen Top – Miss Right (All x Kagami)

Oh my gosh! Maybe sudah telat. But biarkan aku berfangirl-ing ria.

Mereka! Sungguh! Sexy!

Goyangan, bahkan tatapan buas mereka kepada Kagami membuatku…. Oke begitulah.

Aku bahkan gak bosen buat nonton ulang. Karena – you know lah-

Dan tolong maafkan aku amka! Sungguh bodoh aku dalam dunia tulis menulis ini sampai – sampai aku melakukan kesalahan lagi dalam chapter 2.

Dan terima kasih karena sudah membaca tulisan amatiran ini (/*'-'*)/\\(^-^*\\)

.

.

.

Kagami: Hope you like it and want to wait another chapter, guys!

Wait, what? Sejak kapan kau yang memutuskan, Kagami?

Kagami: Sejak ceritanya semakin menggantung saja, Author.

Aomine: Yah benar! Harusnya kau tadi menulis adegan ena ena tadi! Yang barusan terlalu menggantung! Harusnya kau biarkan aku menceritakan fantasiku tentang Kagami!

Kagami: Bukan itu maksudku, Eromine! *blushing*

Aomine: Bilang saja sebenarnya kau ingin, Taiga~

Kagami: A-ah… Tolong jauhkan aku dari makhluk mesum ini! *berlari meninggalkan panggung*

.

.

Kuroko: Author- _san_ , sepertinya di sini banyak adegan membekunya.

Momoi: Benar sekali! Daripada membeku seharusnya kau biarkan kami menghabisi Aomine! Apa Author- _chan_ tidak lihat seintens apa tatapan Dai- _chan_? Ia menguliti Kagamin hidup – hidup! Malangnya nasib Kagamin harus di cintai makhluk semesum Dai- _chan_.

Aomine: Hei!

Sudah sudah… Momoi, biarkan kita memberikan kebahagiaan sesaat untuknya.

Momoi: Jadi Author- _chan_ berencana melanjutkan cerita ini?!

Aomine: Benar begitu? Yokatta! Kalau begitu aku mau req untuk chap selanjutnya hanya adeganku dengan Taiga di ranjang!

Kagami: *muncul dari balik tirai* JANGAN TURUTI UCAPAN AHOMINE, AUTHOR!

Kuroko: Aomine- _kun_ sepertinya tidak membaca bagian kebahagiaan sesaat.

Aomine: Memang apa maksudnya, Tetsu?

Ahahaha, abaikan saja abaikan. Dan aku masih memikirkan untuk kedepannya berhubung cerita yang menjadi tanggung jawabku bukan hanya ini saja. Jadi tunggu informasi selanjutnya! *wink*


	3. Intermission

**KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION**

 **© FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **ORIGINAL STORY**

 **© RIRYZHA**

-Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan baik dari segi plot maupun lainnya. Ide dan alurnya murni hasil dari pemikiranku pribadi. Bila ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi-

.

.

.

Main Cast :

\- **Aomine Daiki**

\- _Kagami Taiga_

Other Cast:

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Momoi Satsuki

\- Anggota Basket Seirin dan Too

\- Ayah dan Ibu Aomine

\- Generation Of Miracle

-etc.

M/M

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Garing,OOC,typo,de el el.

Cerita ini terjadi ketika mereka kelas 2 SMA

"…." Percakapan

'…' Bicara dalam hati

.

.

.

" **AHO Mengejar BAKA"**

* * *

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Tante… Apa Dai- _chan_ akan baik-baik saja?" Momoi menatap gusar ke arah Natsumi yang sedang mondar–mandir di depan kamar putra semata wayangnya.

"Aku tidak yakin Satsuki- _chan_ …" ujarnya lirih.

"J-Jadi? Tidak ada harapan lagi?" Momoi membekap mulut yang mulai mengeluarkan suara parau disertai isak tangis yang tertahan.

"A-aku…"

"Bisakah kalian hentikan drama recehan ini?" dari ruang keluarga Daisuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala ketika melihat dua perempuan super heboh itu meracau tidak jelas.

"Kau merusak _mood_ ceritanya Daisuke!"

"Om gak seru ah!"

Kedua wanita heboh itu protes.

"Tapi sikap kalian terlalu berlebihan. Kepalaku pening melihatnya."

"Aomine- _san_ benar. Aomine- _kun_ itu cuma sedang bahagia dan patah hati dalam satu paket."

.

.

.

.

"SEJAK KAPAN KAU DI SITU?!"

Setelah beberapa menit ketiganya menormalkan denyut jantung dan ekspresi wajah yang tidak teridentifikasi sebelumnya, mereka kembali menatap makhluk biru muda yang muncul bagai jelangkung yang datang tak dijemput dan pulang meninggalkan bekas gelas _vanillashake_ dari Maji.

"Kenapa kalian menatapku begitu? Bukankah kalian sendiri yang mengundang kami?"

"Kami?" ujar ketiganya bersamaan dengan munculnya sesosok bayangan tinggi menjulang di belakang makhluk biru muda tersebut.

"Kau juga sejak kapan ada di sana?!"

" _Etto_ … Sepertinya _misdirection_ -nya Kuroko menempel padaku." ujar sang makhluk dengan surai gradasinya sambil mengusap tengkuknya.

" _Misdirection_ -ku bukan stiker, Kagami- _kun_."

"Hah, sudahlah… sebaiknya kita duduk dan mulai berdiskusi." Daisuke menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku ambil minuman dan cemilan dulu kalau begitu." Natsumi pergi ke dapur dan datang ke ruang tempat mereka berkumpul dengan nampan berisi gelas dan semangkuk cemilan.

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang nyalakan TV nya."

"Er, Momoi… kita disini bukan untuk nonton bareng." ucapan Kagami menghentikan langkah Momoi.

"Ahaha… Iya aku lupa." yang lainnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

Setelah semuanya duduk di tempat yang tersedia, Daisuke membuka percakapan.

"Jadi, nak Kagami… Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin?"

"Aa… Gimana aku mulainya ya? Aku juga bingung Om." Kagami menggaruk pipinya yang memang gatal kok.

"Kalau begitu cerita versi Kagami- _kun_ saja." Kuroko menepuk pahanya pelan layaknya seorang Ayah yang memberikan dukungan pada apapun keputusan putranya.

' _Kayak gini gak dihitung modus kan ya?'_ Kuroko membatin.

"Um! Baiklah. Jadi begini ceritanya…..

 **FLASHBACK**

Sore itu seperti biasa mereka melakukan _1 on 1_ rutin di lapangan basket dekat apartemen Kagami.

Kagami mengejar bola oranye yang dikuasai Aomine, dan Aomine mengejar Kagami yang tak kunjung me _notice_ dirinya.

' _Uhuk! Salah narasi! Ulang!'_

Kagami mengejar bola oranye yang dikuasai Aomine, dan Aomine mengejar Kagami yang berhasil merebut bola darinya.

Keduanya larut dalam irama permainan satu sama lain yang meneriakkan bahwa masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang mau menyerah walau skor menunjukkan bahwa Kagami tertinggal 4 angka dari Aomine.

Keduanya berniat akan terus saling bersaing kalau saja mereka tidak menyadari suasana sekitar mereka menjadi temaram dengan lampu–lampu pinggir jalan mulai melakukan tugasnya, memberikan penerangan saat gelap.

"Oi Baka. Udahan yuk!" Aomine yang mengawali berakhirnya aktivitas berkeringat mereka.

"Ah Cemen lu! Bilang aja udah gak kuat." Kagami mendengus lalu segera duduk di _bench_ sisi lapangan. Dengan cepat dihabiskannya pocari yang dibawanya dalam sekali tenggak.

"Yang ngatain capek siapa, yang minum duluan siapa… Dasar!" Aomine hanya menggelengkan kepala dan ikut bergabung dengan Kagami duduk di sampingnya dan meminum minuman yang sama dengan Kagami dengan santai. Bola oranye itu diletakkannya tepat di samping kakinya.

Keduanya diam sambil memegang botol minum masing–masing selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya Aomine yang lagi–lagi memulai.

"Ka, aku mau tanya. Boleh?" tertangkap dari sudut mata Kagami bahwa Aomine tengah memutar bola basket di antara jari–jari yang terbungkus kulit berwarna cokelat kelewat matang dengan lihai walau tidak melihat ke arah bola.

' _Keren banget! Eh bentar… Ngapain aku malah muji si Aho?!'_ batin Kagami horror.

"Tanya aja sih." jawab Kagami sekenanya.

"Ehm… Tipikal orang yang lu suka itu kaya gimana sih?"

Hening.

Hanya ada suara angin yang meniup beberapa daun dari batang pohon di dekat lapangan basket.

Ketika Kagami sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba–tiba suara Aomine membuyarkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ehm, kalau gak mau dijawab gapapa kok." ujar Aomine kikuk.

"INTERUPSI!"

 **-FLASHBACK PAUSE-**

"Kenapa Momoi- _san_?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Mukanya Dai- _chan_ merah gak pas kejadian itu?" tanya Momoi.

"Ehm… Kalo gak salah liat sih gitu. Agak samar sih soalnya kan kulitnya Aho gelap-" tiba-tiba suasana rumah berubah mencekam. Menguar aura hitam dari balik pintu kamar Aomine.

"Sebaiknya kita lanjut ceritanya saja, Kagami- _kun_." Natsumi menepuk pundak Kagami dan mereka kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Kagami.

 **-FLASHBACK CONTINUE-**

"Kamu siapa?" Kagami menatap Aomine dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kuku kaki.

"Emang kamu pikir siapa, Baka!" Aomine menjitak kepala Kagami keras.

"Oi! Sakit, Aho! Aneh aja. Ngapain takut cuma nanya hal kaya itu?" Kagami mengusap bagian kepalanya yang dijitak Aomine.

"Ya… Wajar kan takut… Kan tampangmu serem gitu. Jadi kali aja gak ada cewek yang mau sama kamu terus kamu ngamuk gara-gara aku nanya kaya gitu…"

"Kalo kamu nanya begitu cuma buat ngejek mending diem aja deh!" giliran Kagami yang menjitak kepala Aomine. Aomine hanya bisa memberengut.

"Jadi jawabannya?"

Kagami menghela nafas. _'Jawaban_ universal _saja sepertinya.'_ Batin Kagami.

" _Gentle_ , dan bisa main basket. Intinya gitu aja sih."

"Kok mengarah ke gender laki-laki?" Aomine segera membekap mulut miliknya yang tak punya rem itu begitu sadar ia telah menyuarakan isi pikirannya.

Kagami tertawa terbahak–bahak melihat Aomine yang megap–megap karena dirinya sendiri tanpa sadar juga menutup lubang pernapasannya dan sekarang berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Walau dalam hati sedikit ketar-ketir mendengar ucapan Aomine.

"Tega banget! Orang bukannya nolongin malah ngetawain!" Aomine mengomel begitu nafasnya kembali teratur.

" _Gomenne_ , Aomine… Lucu aja ngeliat mukamu merah begitu." Kagami menepuk dadanya berusaha menghentikan tawa yang hampir kembali menguar keluar.

Aomine membuang muka sambil menggumamkan hal tidak jelas.

"Aomine, emangnya cuma laki-laki aja yang bisa main basket?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Kagami, Aomine menggeleng.

"Tapi kan jarang banget ada cewek yang gentle, Ka. Gentle itu lebih ke sifat cowok apalagi untuk mengayomi keluarga."

"Hm… Iya sih. Tapi definisi gentlemu kayanya berlebihan deh." Kagami terkekeh geli.

"Bodo amat! Orang yang kepikiran kalimatnya cuma itu!"

"Haha iya iya!"

"Tapi Ka, gak ada hal lebih spesifik lagi tentang kriteria cewek yang lu suka?" Kagami mengabaikan nada penekanan dan aura suram pada kata 'cewek' yang diucapkan Aomine.

"Ehm… Entah. Dan gak mesti cewek juga sih. Er… Soalnya gua Bi." ujar Kagami pelan.

Hening lagi.

Entah untuk berapa lama hingga Kagami yang mulai bersuara.

"Lu gak jijik sama gua?" tanya Kagami takut.

"Ngapain harus jijik?" Aomine balik bertanya. Terlihat raut wajahnya yang kebingungan.

Kagami menghela nafas lega.

"Tenang aja Ka. Gua gak mungkin jijik sama lu." Aomine merangkul pundak Kagami sambil tersenyum bahagia. _'Kok gantengnya nambah kalo dia senyum kaya gini? Dan kenapa rasanya seperti tersengat listrik ya? Eh!? Kok pikiranku makin ngawur?!'_ Batin Kagami seraya memukul keningnya sendiri cukup keras.

"Ka? Lu ngapa? Sakit?"

"Ehehe, gapapa. Lagian kenapa tiba-tiba lu nanya hal kaya gitu, Aho?" terlihat jelas sekali Aomine gelagapan diberi pertanyaan demikian.

"Ng… Gapapa sih." Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya. Tidak percaya sama sekali.

"Begitukah? Yasudah." Kagami tidak berniat melanjutkan dan mulai merapikan barang-barangnya. Termasuk bola yang masih dalam genggaman Aomine.

Tubuh Kagami seperti terkena sengatan listrik statis untuk kedua kalinya ketika kulit tangan mereka tidak sengaja saling bergesekan sehingga buru–buru ia menarik kedua tangannya dan memasukkan bola ke dalam tas.

 _'Kok nyentuh Aomine kaya ada nyetrum–nyetrumnya gitu? Apa Aomine berguru sama Hatake Kakashi?'_ batin Kagami seraya berjalan menjauhi Aomine yang berlari menyusulnya.

"Ka, makan di tempatmu saja ya." lagi–lagi Kagami merasakan sengatan ketika satu lengan besar Aomine merangkul pundaknya yang rapuh.

(Er… Author gak salah mendeskripsikan?)

"Hah… Karena aku kalah _1 on 1_ kan? Baiklah. Tapi beli bahan makanan dulu. Soalnya persediaan di rumah sudah habis." Aomine hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

"Ka, kenapa sih masakan buatan lu selalu enak?"

Keduanya tengah duduk di sofa depan TV ruang tamu Kagami. Seperti biasa kedua kaki Aomine diletakkan di atas meja sementara tangannya dengan cekatan menekan tombol _remote_ , mengganti _channel_ satu ke _channel_ lain karena malam ini sepertinya tidak ada acara TV yang membuatnya tertarik. Kagami hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah tanpa berusaha memarahi Aomine. Bayangkan saja. Sudah berapa ratus kali Kagami mengomelinya selama ini? Dan hasilnya? Nol besar. Seperti berbicara dengan batu.

"Mungkin keturunan _Mom_. Lagipula beliau sudah mengajariku memasak sejak SD." Kagami hanya mengendikkan bahu sambil memakan _ice cream_ yang ditemukannya di dalam _freezer_.

"Apa gak terlalu bahaya membiarkan anak kecil main di dapur?"

"Sepertinya engga." jawab Kagami acuh.

"Oh ya… Aku mau tanya." ujar Kagami.

"Hn?" Mata Aomine masih fokus pada layar televisi yang menampilkan er… telenovela?

"Sejak kapan lu tau kalo lu Bi? Padahal setau gua lu pecinta sejati _oppai_."

"Setengah tahun yang lalu kayanya. Lu sendiri?"

"Hm… Kelas 2 SMP. Waktu itu gua gak sengaja ngeliat temen gua… hm…. _You know_ lah…" muncul rona merah di kedua pipi Kagami.

" _You know_ – lah apa, Ka? Gua gak paham." muncul seringai di wajah Aomine.

"Lu gak usah sok polos deh!" Kagami melempari Aomine dengan bantal sofa.

"He he he. Trus lu tegang cuma gara-gara nonton begituan?"

"Astaga, Daiki! Itu mulut direm dikit!" Kali ini Kagami melempari Aomine dengan sendok yang di pakainya untuk makan es krim.

Aomine tanpa sadar mengambil sendok tersebut dan menjilati sisa-sisa es krim di sana.

"Ew! Jorok!" Kagami mengambil sendok tersebut dan menaruhnya di wastafel.

"Ka, tadi lu manggil gua apa?" Aomine berjalan menyusul Kagami yang sedang meletakkan alat makan yang sudah kering di rak.

"Dai-" muka Kagami merah semerah tomat.

"Abaikan aja yang tadi, ya." sambungnya.

"Hmm? Abaikan ya…"

Aomine merapatkan dadanya dengan punggung Kagami. Sementara kedua tangannya mulai menjelajahi dada bidang Kagami.

"Kalau yang begini juga harus diabaikan gak, Taiga~?"

Bisik Aomine di samping telinga Kagami.

"INTERUPSI!"

 **-FLASHBACK PAUSE-**

"Ada apa lagi, Momoi?" Kagami menghembuskan nafas kesal. Padahal sebentar lagi ia akan sampai pada puncak cerita.

"Dai- _chan_ sama Kagamin sudah melakukan…" wajah Momoi merah. Kedua tangannya menutup mata sementara mulutnya berbicara hal yang makin tidak karuan.

"Kagami- _kun_ , aku sebagai orang tua Daiki akan memastikan bahwa ia mau bertanggung jawab." Daisuke dan Natsumi menepuk pelan pundak Kagami.

"Kagami- _kun_ , maafkan aku karena telah mengenalkanmu kepada Aomine- _kun_. Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini." Kuroko yang selama ini bertampang datar bin teplon tiba-tiba menunjukkan ekspresi sedih dan air mata mulai meluncur mulus di pipinya.

"EH KALIAN ITU DIEM DULU! GUA BELOM SELESAI CERITA, KAMPRET!" Kagami yang kesal karena mereka main seenaknya menilai tanpa tahu lanjutan dari ceritanya berteriak menggunakan toa yang ditemukannya di bawah meja

' _Errr, buat apa coba nyimpen toa di sana?'_

Keempatnya segera diam dengan sikap sempurna.

"Nah, begitu kan enak lanjutin ceritanya." dan Kagami mulai melanjutkan cerita.

 **-FLASHBACK CONTINUE-**

"Hahaha, geli Aho! Ngapain bisik-bisik di telingaku gitu sih?" Kagami yang gagal melepaskan diri dari pelukan Aomine hanya bisa pasrah.

Aomine yang merasa menang karena tidak adanya perlawanan dari Kagami mulai beraksi. Diusapnya kedua lengan Kagami sementara hidungnya mulai mengendus rambut Kagami.

"Ka, lu pake _shampoo_ apa? Kok enak gini baunya."

" _Apple Mint_. Kan lu juga kalo numpang mandi pake _shampoo_ gua." jawab Kagami heran.

"Hm… Iya sih." kepala Aomine kemudian mulai bergerak turun ke leher Kagami. Mengendus beberapa kali lalu menjilati leher mulus tersebut mulai dari belakang leher hingga hampir mengenai jakun Kagami.

"Ngh.. Aho, lu ngapain?" lenguh Kagami tertahan ketika daging kenyal a.k.a lidah milik Aomine tengah bermain di lehernya.

"Cuma merasakan." ujarnya ketika lidahnya mulai bermain di daun telinga Kagami.

"Merasakan apa-Ngh!" Kagami makin mengelinjang dalam pelukan Aomine.

" _Taiga~_ " ujar Aomine _seductive_.

"Hng?!"

" _Call my name~_ "

"Aomine-ngh!" Kagami mulai meronta ketika salah satu tangan Aomine mulai bermain dengan karet celana trainingnya. Aomine kembali mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aomine, lep-Akh!" Kagami memekik ketika pantatnya dipukul.

"Apa maksudnya mukul pantatku, hah?!"

Aomine hanya tertawa dan kembali menjilati leher Kagami.

"Ngh, Aho… Udahan plis!"

Aomine mengabaikan perkataan Kagami.

"Taiga, lehermu seperti cokelat susu."

"Dan kau juga bisa merasakan bogemku yang seperti ceri!" satu pukulan telak mengenai dagu Aomine yang tidak menyadari tangan Kagami berhasil lepas dari kungkungannya.

 **FLASHBACK END**

"Dan begitulah, setelahnya Aomine segera pulang dengan wajah kusut dan lupa membawa tas sekolahnya." Kagami mengakhiri _story telling_ -nya.

Semua yang di sana kecuali Kagami langsung ber-oh ria.

"Pantas saja! Dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan apa yang dia mau." terang Daisuke seraya menganggukkan kepala.

"Memangnya dia mau apa dariku? Mengerjaiku supaya terangsang lalu menertawaiku, begitu?"

Keempatnya hanya bisa melongo. Sementara tak jauh dari tempat mereka berkumpul terdengar suara benda dipukul keras.

' _Perjalanan Dai-_ chan _masih panjang untuk bisa membuat Kagamin menyadari perasaan Dai-_ chan _padanya.'_ Momoi tersenyum miris.

"Tapi Aomine- _kun_ bilang Kagami- _kun_ mengatainya. Apa benar?" tanya Kuroko begitu teringat curhatan sahabatnya semasa di Teiko dahulu.

"Oh. Karena dia mengataiku cokelat susu sebelumnya, kubalas saja dengan memanggilnya _dark cocho_ sebelum dia kabur." Kagami tertawa puas telah berhasil membalas Aomine.

Sementara yang lainnya _sweatdrop_ berjamaah.

.

.

.

* * *

Freaking finally!

Setelah ribuan tahun akhirnya Aho Mengejar Baka update juga!

Yippie!

Maafkan ketidak professional-nya saya di dunia tulis menulis yang kejam ini :"

(dikuliti hidup-hidup)

Sedikit curhat.

Sebenarnya ini draft yang sudah mengendap selama hampir sembilan bulan. Eheheh bentar lagi lahiran itu mah /slap

Karena kukira kurang greget akhirnya kucoba buat yang lain untuk menggantikan chapter selanjutnya.

Tapi begitu dibandingkan dengan yang satunya….

Yang ini tidak terlalu buruk untuk kushare dengan kalian.

Kalau menurut kalian bagaimana?

Tolong komentarnya ya….

Komentar kalian seolah endorphin untuk keberlangsungan tulisan saya (kemudian diamuk massa karena alay)

Paipai~


	4. Chapter 3

Holla, minna-san!

Setelah sekian lama fanfict ini terbengkalai tanpa tahu rimbanya *eleh* , akhirnya saya berhasil menemukan formula untuk lanjutan cerita ini :v *yeaayyy*

Berhasil… berhasil… berhasil, hore! Lo- *uhuk*

Maaf, bisa dilanjutkan?

Nah, saya hanya bisa memberi warning di awal agar pembaca tidak kembali kecewa.

Maka dari itu saya mencantumkan note lebih awal ketimbang dari yang biasanya di akhir chapter *kalau kalian membaca semua karya abal-abal, un-faedah milik saya pasti kalian tahu*

WARNING!

Saya kemungkinan akan mengakhiri cerita ini tepat hari ini.

Mengapa demikian?

Pertama, saya kebanyakan fict yang ongoing.

Sampe disindirin mulu sama re :"D

Makanya ide saya terbagi kebanyak fict *hueeee

Kedua, saya selalu buntu ide ketika menulis cerita berseri ini.

Seperti penjelasan di atas. Ide saya memang sudah terbagi ke banyak cerita.

Tapi sekeras apapun otak saya mengkalkulasikan kemungkinan ide yang bisa dipergunakan di sini, ide itu terlalu mainstream ataupun tidak sampainya pemikiran saya untuk membuat skenario itu menjadi real.

Ketiga,

Kalian mungkin tidak akan suka dengan akhir cerita ini.

Karena terkesan terburu-buru (memang sih) dan kurang greget :"

Kalian bisa tampol saya secara online kok, saya rela :'v

Baiklah.

Sebaiknya saya langsung memuaskan para pembaca yang sudah lama saya php-in :"v

 _Let's go to the wild fantasy!_

* * *

 **KUROKO NO BASUKE FANFICTION**

 **© FUJIMAKI TADATOSHI**

 **ORIGINAL STORY**

 **© RIRYZHA**

-Mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan baik dari segi plot maupun lainnya. Ide dan alurnya murni hasil dari pemikiranku pribadi. Dan aku akui ini kali pertamaku menulis cerita dengan pairing Male x Male. Bila ada kekurangan mohon dimaklumi-

.

.

.

Main Cast :

\- **Aomine Daiki**

\- _Kagami Taiga_

Other Cast:

\- Kuroko Tetsuya

\- Momoi Satsuki

-etc.

M/M

Language : Bahasa Indonesia

Garing,OOC,typo,de el el.

Cerita ini terjadi ketika mereka kelas 2 SMA

"…." Percakapan

'…' Bicara dalam hati

'…' Celotehan author

.

.

.

" **AHO Mengejar BAKA"**

* * *

" _Kemarilah." ujarku sambil menarik pergelangan tangannya yang basah karena keringat._  
 _Walau ia menatapku curiga, ia tak memberontak dan membiarkanku menuntunnya untuk duduk di aspal_ court _yang mulai berubah suhu karena angin petang mulai berhembus._

 _Setelah duduk pada posisi yang nyaman, aku pun mulai menatap mata ruby miliknya yang menatap balik diikuti gerakan alis cabangnya yang menukik._

 _Oh sungguh bagai di surga walau hanya menatap manik indah itu._

" _Aomine?" panggilnya dengan suara yang entah mengapa selalu menggelitik seluruh sarafku ketika aku tak bergeming. Terlalu hanyut oleh salah satu keindahan yang dibuat Sang Pencipta yang berada tepat dihadapanku saat ini._

" _Kagami." kupanggil namanya. Mencoba mengetes apakah mengucap namanya akan pas di lidahku yang kelu._

" _Ya?" sahutnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepala._

Wrong move _, Kagami._

 _Kau membuatku semakin sulit untuk tidak melafalkan namamu walau ada sedikit kejanggalan dalam hatiku._

Now, or never _. Aku tidak akan tahu sebelum mencoba._

" _Taiga…" entah aku yang sepertinya kesulitan bernapas ataukah rasa canggung yang melanda diriku, tanpa sadar suaraku menjadi berat dan dalam. Membuat makhluk indah di hadapanku membelalakkan matanya dengan wajah semerah buah ceri._

" _Da-daiki?" sapanya balik._

 _Dan, oh_ Kami-sama _!_

 _Suaranya menjadi sangat ilegal saat bibirnya membisikkan nama pemberian orang tuaku._

 _Kagami, sadarkah dirimu bahwa kau telah membangkitkan jiwa_ panther _yang selama ini menahan diri untuk tidak mengklaim_ tiger _yang ada dalam dirimu?_

 _Sadarkah kau bahwa aku memanggil namamu bukan tanpa alasan apalagi hanya sekedar senda gurau?_

" _Aku tidak bisa menahan diri lagi,_ Tiger _." bisikku tepat di telinganya yang semakin memerah._

" _Tidak bisa menahan diri dari apa, Aomine? Dan aku bukan tiger! Aku Taiga!"teriaknya sambil mengerutkan kening dan menggembungkan pipi mulusnya._

 _Oh Tuhan…_

 _Bolehkah aku mencicipi seteguk dari hasil air surgamu ini?_

 _Tanganku segera meraih kerah gakuran SEIRIN yang dipakainya._

 _Menariknya maju hingga jarak wajah kami mungkin hanya tinggal 1 centi._

 _Entahlah._

 _Aku tidak memperdulikan jarak begitu bibir yang lama kuidamkan sudah berada dalam jangkauan bibirku._

" _K-kau mau apa?" Kagami meneguk ludah. Membuat jakunnya bergerak naik turun._

 _Sebuah gerakan simpel yang tak bisa kuidahkan begitu saja._

" _Pertanyaan yang berbahaya, Taiga." ujarku sambil mengusap bibir merah muda itu dengan ibu jariku._

 _Lembut._

 _Terlalu lembut untuk tidak aku lahap hingga tak bersisa._

" _Hmmphhh!" lenguhnya tertahan karena bibir dan lidahku melumat seluruh mulutnya hingga tidak menyisakan se-incipun._

" _Hnggh- Aomine!" pekiknya begitu ia bisa lepas dari lumatan bibirku. Kedua tangannya menahan pundakku sekuat mungkin agar aku tidak bisa menjangkau bibir yang makin merah menggoda miliknya._

" _Kenapa Taiga? Kau tidak menyukainya?" pertanyaanku hanya berbuah gelengan kepala dan wajah yang malu-malu._

" _Bu-bukan begitu!" aku menaikkan salah satu alisku._

 _Dia pun melanjutkan._

" _Hanya saja kita ada di tempat umum!" ia menarik kedua tangannya dari pundakku untuk menutupi wajahnya yang makin merah._

 _Sungguh menggemaskan._

 _Ia tidak jijik apalagi menolak._

 _Berarti ini kesempatanku, bukan?_

" _Hey Taiga…" kualihkan pandangannya sehingga ia menatapku sekarang._

" _Di sini sepi. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang tempat ini kecuali kita berdua."_

" _Ta-tapi kalau ada…"_

" _Tenang saja." ujarku sambil mengelus pipi gempal berselimut kulit mulus nan merah merona itu._

" _Percayakan semua padaku."_

 _Kudekatkan bibir ranum itu dan kembali mengecupnya. Kali ini dengan perlahan. Menyesap seluruh manisnya dengan khidmat._

" _Mhng…" lenguhnya sambil membalas lumatan bibirku._

 _Kuhisap bibir bawahnya, ia balas dengan menghisap bibir atasku._

 _Kukulum lidah dan menelusuri seluruh isi mulutnya, ia balas menghisap keras lidahku._

 _Tunggu._

" _Ow, Tiger!" kudorong ia menjauh sambil meringis._

" _Um.. Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan polos. Wajah yang merah dan nafas yang terengah-engah pertanda ia berusaha menyuplai kembali oksigen ke paru-parunya._

" _Pelan-pelan saja." ujarku sambil menyeka saliva yang membanjiri daguku._

" _Ng…" Mata yang kaya akan keindahan itu kembali menatapku. Namun kali ini penuh hasrat yang membuncah._

 _Oh._

Oh!

 _"Sayang, pelan-pelan saja supaya kita bisa bertahan lama dan menikmatinya…" bisikku tepat di telinganya._

" _Baiklah…" angguknya pelan._

 _Kuraba dada bidang tertutup seragam itu dengan gerakan perlahan._

 _Membuat tubuh Taiga bergetar menahan desah._

" _Apa yang ngh-kau lakukan?"_

" _Hurm, hanya ingin merasakan seluruh tubuhmu." jawabku yang sedang mengusap tengkuk dan bagian pinggangnya._  
 _"Ka-ngh kalau ingin merasakannya, kenapa ugh- tidak kau coba saja secara langsung."_

 _Mataku menatapnya buas._

" _Kau mulai berani, Taiga~ Tapi karena ini permintaanmu, aku tidak mungkin menolak bukan?"_

 _Taiga menggelengkan kepala._

" _Baiklah, bagaimana kalau aku cicipi bagian ini dulu~" kuhirup leher yang terekspos itu dalam-dalam._

 _Segar._

 _Bak taman surga yang dipenuhi bunga cantik ragam warna._

' _Lick'_

 _Kutempelkan lidahku pada kulit kemerahan miliknya._

 _Menjilatinya perlahan sambil sesekali mengecupnya._

" _Mngh-"_

 _Sepertinya bagian ini cukup sensitif. Bagaimana kalau kita coba hal lainnya?_

" _ **DAIKI~! BANGUN~!"**_

" _Kau tahu milikku sudah setengah tegang Taiga?" Aku menyeringai._

" _ **AOMINE DAIKI! SADARLAH DARI MIMPIMU!"**_

'BYUR'

"AAARRGGGHHHH! IBU! PADAHAL SEDIKIT LAGI AKU BISA MERASAKAN NIKMAT DUNIA!" Daiki bangun dengan wajah kusut dan berair. Nah, bahkan seluruh badan dan kasurnya basah karena sang ibu dengan pengertiannya menyiram dirinya dengan ember berukuran sedang.

"NIKMAT DUNIA, NDASMU! Kau mau telat masuk sekolah?!" dengan sangat berperi-keibuan,

ibunya memukul kepala bersurai sama dengan miliknya dengan ember.

"OW! Iya ini aku bangun dan bersiap sekolah!" dengan wajah semakin ditekuk dan muka semakin kusam, Daiki menyeret kakinya masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Beberapa detik kemudian kepalanya muncul dari balik pintu dan menatap ibunya yang sedang melepas seprai kasurnya.

"Bu, ngomong-ngomong ndasmu itu bahasa mana?" 

-Aho Mengejar Baka-

Melihat hal suram bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin Momoi lihat untuk mengawali harinya di sekolah. Tapi karena ia anak yang baik hati serta sangat sayang teman sejak masa mereka berpopok rianya itu, mau tak mau ia menyambangi meja sang penyebar kesuraman a.k.a teman kecilnya.

"Dai- _chan_ … Kau ada masalah?" tanyanya ragu-ragu.

"Tidak." jawabnya dengan wajah datar. Namun aura suram semakin menguar dari tubuhnya.

Jangan tanya author kenapa bisa ada efek seperti itu, ok?

Momoi hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa membantumu."

Aomine menggelengkan kepala.

Momoi kembali memutar otak. Pasalnya cukup susah meminta sahabat sejak bayinya itu untuk bicara apalagi curhat dari hati ke hati.

"Kita bicara di atap."

"Sekarang?" wajah kusut Aomine seketika bersinar cerah.

"Mana mungkin lah, Aho! Kau harus mengikuti kelas kalau tidak mau majalahmu kubakar!" Momoi menjitak kepala Aomine dengan keras.

"OW! Kenapa semua perempuan di cerita ini sangat brutal?"

"Mereka hanya brutal padamu, Dai- _chan_." Momoi tertawa.

"Terserahlah."

.

.

Jam istirahat, tepatnya di atap Touo Gakuen…

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu, Dai- _chan_." saran Momoi.

"Andai menyatakan perasaan pada sesama jenis sama mudahnya dengan lawan jenis." Aomine menghembuskan napas kasar.

"Dan lagi, kita tidak tahu orientasi Kagami itu bagaimana." lanjutnya.

"Oh, apa aku belum mengatakan padamu kalau Kagamin itu tidak memandang _gender_ pasangannya?" tanya Momoi tanpa rasa bersalah.

Aomine membanting majalah digenggamannya dan menatap nyalang Momoi.

"Kampret! Bilang dong sejak awal biar aku gak ketakutan gak jelas macam ini!"

"Memang kau pernah bertanya padaku?" Momoi tersenyum mengejek.

"Argh! Kalau saja kau tidak kuanggap adik, mungkin sudah kutumbalkan kau ke Dewi penunggu gunung Fuji."

"Jadi, kau sudah dapat ide untuk menembak Kagamin?" tanya Momoi mengabaikan gerutuan Aomine sebelumnya.

Aomine menggeleng.

"Haahh… apa jadinya dirimu tanpaku, Dai- _chan_?"

"Mungkin biasa saja." Aomine mengedikkan bahu tidak peduli.

"Hooo, tapi tanpa bantuanku kau akan merana kalau sampai Kagamin dimiliki orang lain loh, Dai- _chan_ ~" ejek Momoi.

"Cih!" Aomine membuang muka.

"Memangnya kau punya ide apa?" tanya Aomine kemudian yang sukses membuat Momoi tertawa lebar.

"Kemarilah. Biar kubisikkan sesuatu." Aomine mendekati Momoi dan membiarkan gadis bersurai merah muda itu berbisik di telinganya.

"Ah! Aku datang di waktu yang tidak tepat ya?" sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya.

"Kagami?! Sedang apa kau di sini?!"

-Aho Mengejar Baka- 

"Jadi kau disuruh oleh Riko- _chan_ untuk memberikan buku ini pada Imayoshi- _senpai_?" Kagami hanya bisa mengangguk. Pasalnya mulutnya saat ini penuh dengan roti melon yang dibelinya di kantin Touo Akademi.

"Kenapa tidak saat pulang sekolah saja?" tanya Aomine yang berusaha tidak menatap pipi gembil Kagami yang bergerak lucu karena Kagami terlalu semangat mengisi mulutnya dengan makanan.

Perlahan Kagami menelan makanannya lalu menjawab.

"Entah. _Kantoku_ menyuruhku pergi sekarang atau dia akan menambah porsi latihanku. Benar-benar sadis." gerutu Kagami.

Aomine dan Momoi saling melempar tatapan sebelum dikagetkan oleh suara pesan masuk di ponsel Aomine.

' _Paket untukmu telah sampai kan, Aomine-kun? Jangan sampai gagal atau kau akan kupanggil pecundang seumur hidupmu.'_

Aomine mengumpat pelan sambil membalas pesan dari Kuroko.

' _Brengsek kau, Tetsu! Ini masih jam sekolah! Kau berniat memaksaku menembak Kagami di depan teman-teman sekolahku apa?!'_

' _Cepat lakukan hari ini atau kau kehilangan kesempatan yang telah kuberikan padamu.'_

Aomine hanya bisa pasrah. Kuroko lebih mengerikan daripada Akashi dalam hal memaksakan kehendak.

"Oke… sepertinya tugasku telah selesai dan sekarang aku bisa kembali ke sekolah untuk latihan." tiba-tiba Kagami berdiri sambil membawa kantung plastik berisi bungkus roti yang telah habis isinya. Membuat Momoi dan Aomine kalang kabut.

"Oh-ho… Kagamin! Biar Dai- _chan_ mengantarmu sampai depan gerbang!" seru Momoi sambil mendorong Aomine yang kaget.

"H-hei! Kenapa aku harus mengantarnya?!" tanya Aomine kebingungan yang langsung dihadiahi _death glare_.

" _Aho_ benar, Momoi. Buat apa dia harus mengantarku sampai gerbang? Aku tinggal bertanya pada murid di sini arah gerbang keluar." Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya heran.

"Err…karena ada yang ingin Dai- _chan_ sampaikan padamu! Benar kan, DAI- _CHAN_?" tanya Momoi pada Aomine dengan senyum yang teramat manis.

' _Cepat lakukan atau kesempatan untukmu habis!'_ mungkin itu arti dari senyum manis Momoi yang ditangkap Aomine.

"Ah-hahaha, begitulah. Kalau begitu ayo kita segera pergi sebelum jam istirahatku berakhir." Aomine segera merangkul Kagami yang hanya bisa menatap heran keduanya namun tidak bertanya apapun.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah _Touo Gakuen_ , Aomine segera melepaskan rangkulannya dan memberi jarak cukup lebar antara dirinya dan Kagami. Jarak yang cukup diisi oleh satu orang berukuran seperti Nebuya Eikichi dari Rakuzan.

Tidak tidak. Kita tidak akan membahas orang itu. Itu hanya penggambaran saja.

Kembali ke Aomine. Dia sangat gugup sekarang. Tangannya berkeringat dan jantungnya bertalu-talu sangat kencang. Karena itulah ia memberi jarak dengan Kagami karena takut debaran jantungnya yang seperti sedang lari marathon itu terdengar oleh Kagami. Dan jangan lupakan eksistensi serta aroma tubuh Kagami yang menempel di seragam Aomine malah memperburuk kondisi jantungnya.

"Aomine?"

Ini menggelikan, pikir Aomine. Dia sekarang bertingkah seperti gadis dimabuk asmara. Padahal dia pria. PRIA TULEN!

"Aomine?"

Dan orang yang disukainya bukan setenar selebritis hingga dia harus merasa minder. _Heck_ , bahkan kemampuan otak mereka 11-12.

"Daiki!" teriak Kagami sembari mengguncang bahu Aomine yang membatu.

" _Oh God_! Kau kenapa sih?" gerutu Kagami sembari melepaskan genggamannya di bahu Aomine.

Aomine mengerjapkan mata.

"Kau tidak suka yah dipaksa pacarmu untuk mengantarku sampai ke gerbang?" Kagami mendengus sebal.

"Ha?" Aomine lagi-lagi hanya bisa mengerjapkan mata. Mencerna ucapan Kagami sebelumnya.

"Kalau kau tidak suka, kau boleh kembali. Lagi pula gerbang keluarnya sudah terlihat dari sini." gerutu Kagami sambil menunjuk kearah gerbang yang tak jauh dari loker sepatu tempat mereka berhenti.

"Sebentar Kagami…kau barusan bilang Satsuki itu pacarku?" tanya Aomine.

Kagami mengangguk lalu mengerutkan kening begitu Aomine malah menertawainya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, _Aho_?!"

Aomine berusaha menghentikan tawa yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Ahaha…tidak tidak. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau mengira Satsuki itu pacarku. Padahal daripada pacar, dia lebih mirip Ibu tiri – Ouch! Siapa itu yang melempar sepatu kearahku?!" Aomine berbalik dan tidak menemukan pelaku yang berani melemparinya dengan sepatu _indoor_.

"Ohhh syukurlah aku masih ada kesempatan…" gumam Kagami yang cukup kencang untuk didengar Aomine.

' **Ba-dhump** '

' **Ba-dhump** '

Jantung Aomine berdetak kencang.

"Bisa kau ulangi, Kagami?" Aomine menatap wajah Kagami yang kaget.

"Ulangi apanya, _Aho_?" Kagami terkekeh sambil membuang muka.

"Barusan yang kau katakan…" Aomine berusaha menatap manik _ruby_ yang bergerak gelisah. Mencoba untuk tidak membalas pandangan _shappire_ yang penuh dengan pengharapan.

"Ah, aku pergi dulu ya, Daiki!" Kagami berlari kencang meninggalkan _Touo Gakuen_ serta Aomine yang mendadak _struck_.

"SIALAN KAU, BAKAGAMI! KENAPA MEMANGGIL NAMA KECILKU DI SAAT SEPERTI INI?!" raung Aomine yang segera berlari menyusul Kagami yang memerah seperti udang sungai kesukaannya itu.

Ah~ sepertinya ide Momoi tidak berguna lagi. Toh Aomine sudah tahu Kagami memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tapi tunggu…jadi selama ini Aomine bertingkah seperti orang dungu lagi pecundang karena seseorang yang ternyata memiliki perasaan yang sama?! Sungguh menggelikan!

"KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA SECARA LAHIR BATIN, KAGAMI TAIGA!"

-FIN-


End file.
